


Hurt Feelings

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, Day 2 - Angst, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 2 - Jul. 7 : Angst (make them angry, sad, or dangerous)by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hurt Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 2 - Jul. 7 : Angst (make them angry, sad, or dangerous)  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Macy and Harry are in the Command Center working on a spell.

Harry: Macy, the Book of Shadows is on my desk. Could you bring it over? The spell we need to vanquish this demon should be in there.

Macy: (smiles) Sure.

She walks over to the desk and stops. Harry looks up from what he's doing and sees Macy just standing there.

Harry: Macy. Are you alright?

She doesn't answer. Harry gets up from his chair and walks over to Macy and places his hand on her shoulder and realizes she's crying.

Harry: (concerned) Macy. What's wrong?

Macy turns to face Harry.

Macy: (tears in her eyes) When I was walking over here, it brought back the memory of when you kissed Abigael. 

Harry has a sorry look on his face.

Harry: Macy, I…

Macy stops him by putting her finger on his lips.

Macy: What you don’t know from that day is, Mel told me that when you three were trying to save me from your Darklighter, you told them I wasn’t in danger because Jimmy has feelings for me and so do you. She encouraged me to do something about it if I felt the same. That night, I was on my way to tell you how I felt when I caught you and Abigael kissing. I know you said it was just a moment, but it surprised me and I was really hurt. It's not because you kissed someone. It's because it was Abigael. She's half demon half witch and prefers staying on the demon side. She enjoys it. I understand that you are the only Whitelighter left and need to protect all witches. You see the good in everyone, but she killed at least two witches, manipulated and tried to kill us and kept coming on to you even though you kept telling her you weren't interested.

Harry takes his hand and wipes the tears from Macy's eyes. He places her hands in his.

Harry: (with sadness in his eyes) Macy, I'm so sorry. I was in a really dark place. Feeling emotions that I wasn't used to and it frightened me. In the demon mind meld, I found out that when I was James, I cheated on my wife and that when becoming a Whitelighter, the Elders ripped the dark half out of me. I no longer felt whole and I still don’t. Now Jimmy's trying to hurt all of us and I don't know how to protect you and your sisters from him. 

(Macy places her hand on Harry's face and smiles.)

Macy: You'll figure it out. We'll all help you get through this. There are several ways we can stop Jimmy once we bring down the Faction. One, we’ll merge and him together. Two, we can severing you from him, now that we have the power of three back. Three, we can put him back in the bottle for eternity. We just have to decide which option is best for all of us since the procedures can be dangerous.

Harry looks at her beautiful face and smiles.

Harry: Thank you. You and your sisters can trust be from now on. 

Harry puts his hand on Macy’s face.

I also would like to apologize for my behavior when you asked me if I had feelings for Abigael. I should not have reacted that way. You were just showing your concern and I appreciate that. I just had this feeling of jealousy with the relationship you and Julian had. It’d something I’m not used to feeling. We get on each others nerves at times, but I will never speak to you that way again. 

He gives her a kiss and then wraps his arms around her in a hug. She does the same.

Macy: Thank you. I needed to hear that.


End file.
